You Knew What You Had, You Let Me Go
by DnA.Ohshc27
Summary: Hikaru finally goes for Haruhi, and leaves Kaoru with a heartbreak. Theres one person who comes completely out of character to comfort Kaoru in his time of need. Oneshot- Chapters? KaoHika KaoKyo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After countless months, I'm back:) This story is the a b-side of ****Don't Know What You Have Until I'm Gone****, it had hika/kao.. This one has kyo/kao.. Its been in my notebook since I finished the first story.. I don't advise you to read the hika/kao first, it doesn't matter. Hope you enjoy, and lastly, this might only be a one-shot story, not a chapter story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Ouran HighSchool Host Club or any of the characters.**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hikaru, tonight I thought maybe we could go watch some-" I was cut-off by someone calling my twins name.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hey Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled obnoxiously from across the club room. Hikaru's head snapped her way and he sprinted towards her, not even looking back at me, who was left in his dust. I thought maybe I could just wait for him then go home alittle after the bell. A couple minutes later the last bell for the day rang, I looked over at Hikaru and noticed he was already out the door with his arm locked around Haruhi's waist almost possessively. He glanced back at me, flashed an 'award-winning' smile, then disappeared.

"Fourth time this week I go home alone," I murmured to myself. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door with sarrow following me. I decided to just ride home instead of walking because the tears were already staring to show up, and i didn't need any strangers to notice and ask whats wrong.

"Good Afternoon Hitachiin-sama. May I ask where your brother is?" The driver asked as he opened the door for me.

"He's with his... _Girlfriend_.." I answered. That word, it made me sick. They weren't a couple yet but soon to be. The chaffuer stared at me for a few seconds with a puzzled expression on his face then went back to his business. As the limo started moving, I stared out of the window glaring at every happy couple I could see, it was like they were mocking me without knowing it. Tears began to run down the sides of my face when I saw a pair of twins laughing together. I cut the bullshit when my pocket vibrated. _"What the fuck now,"_ I took out my phone and stared at the screen.

**From Hikaru:**

**-Why'd you leave me?!**

**To Hikaru:**

**-What are you talking about? You left me for Haruhi... **That message meant more than just about the conversation we were having.

**From Hikaru:**

**-Oh yeah sorry about that(^.^) Haruhi says sorry too:P I'll be home late! I've got a date!** That broke my heart.

**To Hikaru:**

**-Tell Haruhi to fuck herself and give you back to me, where you belong. **I read over the message twice before erasing it and closing my phone. I hated Haruhi, but I didn't have the power to say what I wanted to her. That power was taken away by Hikaru, of course.

"Young master, we have arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, " He said snapping me out of deep thought.

"Thnak you," I whispered before speed walking into the house. It seemed like every god damn maid wanted to socailize with me today, i just waved to them and speeded by without a word. I was taking two stairs ata a time. Once I reached _**my**_ bedroom, I9 hit the bed and cryed. It seemed like hours went by and I was still sobbing hopelessly.

"He doesn't get it. She doesn't deserve him. I'm the one who knows him best. I should have her place," I kept repeating until everything turned to silence and my eyelids dropped slowly.

_"Kaoru! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG OR ANYTHING! BUT I NEED YOU TO KNOW SOMETHING," Hikaru cried._

_"Calm down Hikaru. Now what's wrong," I asked softly hoping to soothe him. I walked over and sat next to him. He looked at me. _

_"Kaoru please forgive me for this," Hikaru said. I looked at him funny._

_"Forgive you for wh-" I was cutoff by soft, lushious lips laying over mine. In less then a second he was far from me and crying harder than I have ever seen him crying in his life._

_"Kaoru, I love you! I don't give a flying fuck about Haruhi! I just want you to be mine!" He yelled. He looked up to see my reactio. I leaped onto him connecting our lips perfectly, like he was the missing piece to my almost-perfect puzzle. I felt his hand move down my chest to my pants._

_"I love you Kaoru... Kaoru... _Kaoru!" I woke up and noticed I was nose to nose with my twin. "Guess what," I yelped alittle , he snickered lightly.

"What?" I asked as I stretched, glancing over at the clock to see it was 12:15 a.m.

"My date with Haruhi went great! We're a couple now!" He beamed in excitement.

At that moment, I felt pain go through my heart, it broke.

"Hikaru... What did you say," I coughed out, surprised I could speak.

"Haruhi and I are dating," He repeated. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

_No_ "...Yeah Hikaru, I'm fine.. Just tired thats all! Goodnight Hikaru," I answered before flipping over and pulling the covers over my head. I heard him sigh, then I felt the other side of the bed shift. _"He's sleeping with me.. Great.." _

"Goodnight baby brother," He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me then fell into a sweet 'Haruhi' dream, I'm guessing. I wish his goodnighht wouldn't of mentioned brother.. Just baby. Just a wish that won't come true. A dream is just a wish your heart makes, anyways...

"Kaoru, let's go already!" Hikaru sighed loudly as he yanked me away from the breakfast table. I gave up and let him drag me into the limo.

"Classes don't start for another hour. Why do you wangt to get there so early?" I asked in a bored tone.

"_**DUH!**_ I wanna spend time with Haruhi! What else should be such a big deal?!" He replied. Ouch. That stung my already aching heart.

For the whole ride, I had to liosten to Hikaru's obessive talk about Haruhi. Haruhi this, Haruhi that. Fuck man everything is all about that damn crossdresser. My chest was still aching when the limo arrived at our destination. There she was, in a dress of course. While Haruhi was having her 'Tamaki' faze, she dumped the crossdressing to date him openly. The look on peoples faces was priceless when her real gender was revealed, especially the look on Kurakano's face, one of Haruhi's guests, I think we can find her in a mental hosipital now. Haruhi ended up breaking Tamaki's heart for Hikaru.. Which broke mine as well.

"Kaoru, could you hurry up and stop day-dreaming. She's waiting for us," Hikaru said in annoyance. It was time for his daily 'asshole' attitude. I never knew boys could PMS, but he does a shitload with me when Haruhi's around.

"Goodmorning Hikaru," She said cheerfully. Then she looked at me and her expressions changed. "Oh.. Morning Kaoru,"

"Bitch," I muttered way under my breath so Hikaru couldn't hear.

"Goodmorning Haruhi," Hikaru beamed. He nugged me hard with his elbow, telling me to greet her as well.

"Yeah, Goodmorning," I whispered. Haruhi gave me a fake ass smile and Hikaru threw me a glare that I copied.

"Soo Haruhi, I was thinking," Hikaru started to say but I quickly tuned out of their conversation. I managed to walk away without either of them noticing, no surprise. I ran down the cordinate halls into an abandoned room. The Chemistry Lab, me and Hikaru used to skip classes and come here instead all the time, ah those memories.

_"Why me? Why me!" _I whispered to myself as I softly hit my head with my hands. The first bell rang. I didn't care to move, it was just school, I didn't need to even be there my grades were way up in the sky. Besides, if I did go, Hikaru wouldn't care either way. He doesn't even care to look for me.

Free period came, I could hear the students laughing and walking around. I could hear the lip-smacking of the ones making out, gross. I even could of sworn I heard Hikaru's angelic voice over the crowds. Oh well, still no sign of Hikaru. One by one, Bell two. Bell three, Bell four. Bell five. Bell six. School was over. Gladly, there wasn't any Host Club today. I checked my phone. No missed calls. No unread messages. That's what hurt me the most.

"I can't believe h-" I stopped once I heard a light knock on the door.

"Kaoru, are you in here," I looked up to see my mirror image looking down at me. He bwas my mirro image, except he had a smile plastered on his face and a certain glow to his attitude. 'Haruhi's magical affects' he called it.

"Hikaru? Why are you here?" I asked as I stood up onto my weak, wobbly legs.

"I could ask you the same thing.. Well, I noticed you were gone the whole day, so here I am," He answered. I suddnely felt alittle love. Even in the darkness I could see his beautiful face. Hard to say we're identical.

"When did you notivce I was gone?" I dared questioned. Waiting for the answer impatiently. He gave me a nervous laugh and stratched the back of his head.

"Well... Actually.. I had no clue. Haruhi was the one to notice. She even made me come and look for you," Hikaru laughed. I didn't get the fucken joke. I got the anger, pain, and shock from his unthought sentence instead.

"She made you come look for me?! Your brother! Hikaru! You're supposed to be the one who cares! Not your little fuck buddy!" I snapped. Hikaru gave me a queationable look. "Fuck buddy?" was written all over his face.

"Whar are you talking abnout? I care about you! Kaoru you're my brother. I love you!" Hikaru yelled back.

"You care about me! Less than Haruhi now! Pkus, you can't even say you love me. She's taken you're fucken soul Hikaru," I screamed. He was startled by my outburst. Shit, I was starled myself.

"You're just jealous because Haruhi doesn't love you! She loves me! Besides, you haven't even had a girlfriend before. Not even a boyfriend! Haha you're so pathetic." Hikaru shouted in a teasking tone. I was getting madder and madder. Hikaru apparently didn't know shit about me now.

"I'm sorry Hikaru that I'm not a little man-whore like you. I'm sorry I didn't fuck the whole school at the age of thirt-fucken-teen!" I hissed back. Hikaru sighed loudly before closing and locking the door behind us, _"Oh shit.." _

"What's your problem Kaoru! I start dating someone and you turn into an emo pussy!" Hikaru insulted. I was done. I straightened up, wiped my unseen tears, and walked right passed him to the door. "Like I said, emo pussy. You can't even say shit back!"

"You wanna know what's wrong?! I'm heartbroken! I'm being torn apart!" I answered. He gave me a confused look, then a sneaky smile.

"So you do like Haruhi! HAHA! I knew it!" Hikaru laughed. Why did everything have to involve Haruhi! It made me sick.

"NO YOU DUMBFUCK! I don't like that crossdressing slut! I hate that confused bitch! I love you! You're too stupid to realize anything! I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stood there breathing heavily. Hikaru wasn't breathing a all.

Everything went silent, except for my harsh breathing.

"Kaoru, I..." He paused before shaking his head slowly and filling his eyes with forced anger. "You monster! Incest freak! You digust me! I can't believe this shit. How the fuck can you love you're own flesh and blood in that way!" He screamed. Okay, I was scared now. He let the insults that stung my unfixable heart spill out of his mouth endlessly.

"Hikaru, I get it okay! I know what I am!" I whispered back. He stomped over to and cornered me. He was also crying. Why the fuck was he crying! I saw him lift his fist and punch the wall excatly one inch away from my head.

"Kaoru, get out of here now. Get out of my life before I do something I won't regret," He ordered. his hair casted a shadow over his eyes. "GO!" I stiffened in fright, then took of running. My tears made my vision blurry as I ran down the large halls.

"He hates me now! He told me to get out of his life. He wasn't going to regret it," I repeated to myself. Now I couldn't see a single thing. Was he chasing me? No.. No way in hell.. Why would he. Then I felt my body come in contact with something.

"Hey! Would you watch where your goi- Kaoru? Oh my, Kaoru what's wrong?" The person sounded very familiar but right now I couldn't worry about who it was, I needed to run. I got up and took up. "Kaoru wait!" The voice called to me, but I didn't stop running. Out of breath. Heartbroken. Blinded by tears. I could hear a pair of shoes hitting the floor. Shit, they were following me. I went to turn the corner and of course, I slipped.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?! Why were you running? Answer me Kaoru Hitachiin!" I opened my mouth to speak but instead I wrapped my arms around them and sobbed into their shoulder. "Shh Kaoru, it's okay. Calm down. Let it out, I'm here for you." The voice soothed me. It took me a good 10 minutes to stop crying.

"By the way.. Who am I crying on?" I asked. Still buried in the strangers shoulder.

"Kyoya Ootori, 2nd year," Kyoya answered in a humerous tone.

"I know who you are, Shadow King," I answered. He let out a small chuckle.

"Why are you crying Kaoru?" He questioned. He was rubbing my head lightly.

"Personal shit..."

"It's Hikaru, isn't it?" He guessed. I knodded my head.

"Of course it is. Come on, lets get you home. or to my house! Then you can spill your heart out to me," He said. I smiled weakly. He made me feel warm inside. As I stood up, I looked at the corner of the hall. I saw someone with a blue uniform, auburn hair, and blazing green-gold eyes staring bacl at me, then disappear.. Fuck.. Ohhhh FUCK.

**A/N: Again. this may be a one-shot. I have to talk to my "Story partner" Freekness about this. Umm.. I tried to make my writing like my favorite authors, Ellen Hopkins.. But hey I tried. Soo this is it! Hope you liked it, if you didn't, thats okay. **

**10/26/123**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay i wasnt gonna make a second chapter... But the great reviews made me change my mind! Hope you guys like it.. And this is a cliffhanger chapter. SHORT CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN OHSHC or any characters**

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay the night Kaoru? It is a Friday night after all, so why not ya' know?" Kyoya asked in a sweet, pouty voice. Kaoru was by the balcony looking out into the night, he kept on thinking about what had happened back at school. Even the wind couldn't chill his bones like the thought of the fire in Hikaru's eyes could.

"Kaory Hitachiin!" Kyoya called again, still hanging on to his sweet tone surprisingly, Kyoya didn't like repeating himself.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Kyoya, I was thinking about... Something.. Yeeaaahh.." Kaoru answered. Tears started forming at the corners of Kaoru's eyes, Kyoya saw it happen and took action quickly.

"Oh Kaoru don't cry. That dumbass will realize what he did and sincerely reghret it, I can ensure you of that," Kyoya said. He walked over to Kaoru and gave him a friendlt hug, but ohh boy did he want to give him more. Kyoya could feel his heart slowly start to race once Kaoru returned the hug. His grip was soft, yet warming.

"Uhhh Kyoya... I umm... I can't breathe haha," Kaoru laughed then coughed, Kyoya quick;ly released his and blushed rapidly.

"Oh damn I'm sorry Kaoru," Kyoya apoligized embarrassingly.

"Oh its fine Kyoya! Your hugs are always warming and welcoming!" Kaoru laughed. He gave Kyoya the cutest smile he had ever seen, a smile that could make a straight guy turn. Kyoya could feel his heart drop to the floor. Damn did he have the urge to kiss him right now.

"Well Kyoya, I have to pass on your offer. Maybe another night! I mean if that okay with you," Kaoru said. His perfect voice would make anything okay.

"Well.. If you insist Hitachiin," Kyoya sighed, then gave a little teasing smile to Kaoru. Kaory gave a slight chuckle and walked towards the door.

"Bye..Thanks for everything Kyoya," Kaoru said as he gave Kyoya a quick hug.

Kyoya pulled him closer for a real hug. "Anything for you Kaoru," Kaoru withdrew from the hug and walked out the door. Kyoya stretched and sighed loudly once Kaoru was out of sight.

"Kyoya?" He turned to see Kaoru's head peaking into the room. "I need to tell you something,"

"What is it Kaoru?" Kyoya asked as he stepped towards him. Kaoru grew a scarlet red shade over his cheeks, and breathed out shakely.

"Well..." He paused. "Kyoya... IM GAY! Okay bye!" Kaoru said fast and sprinted away from the door. He ran out of the house before Kyoya could reply.

"Im... Im gay too.. And I'm inlove with you, Kaory Hitachiin," Kyoya said to himself. 'I'm inlove with you,"

Kaoru walked down the street, almost home.

_"Was I right to tell him? I mean.. What if he never looks at me the same again?! Oh my god.. What if he thinks I'm repulsive now! Damiit Kaoru!" _He thought to himself as he slapped himseld lightly on his forehead. "But the big question is... Am I gay for him?! I mean.. I'm inlove with Hikaru, no doubt about that apparently... But Kyoya is just Kyoya.. Ugh this is soo hard!" Kaoru said outloud to himself. He's always been the one to have a full conversation with himself. Hikaru thinks iot's adorable and cute, well.. He used to think it was adorable and cute. The thought of "used to" made Kaoru's heartbreak and drop to the floor. H eshook his head to clear all thoughts about Hikaru.

"**My Chemical Romance ** and **Alesana** will do the trick," Kaoru said with a smile as he took out his head phones and unravled his ipod. It seemed that music always helped. Time passed soo fast, after **Famous Last Words ** and **The Thespian** were finished playing, Kaoru was standing at the gate infront of his house. He looked up to see Hikaru's bedroom light off, but his light on.

"What the hell?" Kaoru whispered to himself as he started speed walking up to his house.

When Kaoru opened the door, he found no one. Not even Hikaru. He questioned this but let it side and went up the stairs to his room. He opened the door.

"The maids probably left the lights o-" Kaoru stopped completely. The side of his room that was visible to Kaoru was destroyed. His clothes were all over the floor. Some were in shreds. Pictures were shattered. Paper of his drawings were scattered. His cds and records were broken. Everything was ruined.

"Do I dare check what happened to my bed.." Kaoru said with eyes closed tight. He opened his eyes slowly and turned the corner to see his bed. Just as he exspected, the foot of his bed was broken into just plain pieces of wood. His bed sheets were torn to just plain pieces of cloth.

"Might as well look at the rest," Kaoru said, heartbroken. He walked forward alittle more and stopped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaoru yelled at the sight of Hikaru asleep on his bed, hugging the exact pillow Kaoru slept on with tissues everywhere, luckily no lotion.. "HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed. This time Hikaru jumped at the sound. He looked up to see a furious mirror image of himself.

"Kaoru! I-ehh-umm-uh...Hi," Hikaru stuttered with a nervous laugh at the end. Kaoru didn't care to listen, he walked towards the door, extremely angry, which was very unusual for him.

Once he got to the door, Hikaru sprinted towards him.

"Kaoru wait! Where are you going baby brother?" Hikaru laughed in a slightly scared tone. Of course Kaoru ignored him as he walked down the stairs. "God dammit Kaoru, talk to me!" Hikaru yelled as he grabbed Kaoru's shoulder roughly. Horriblr mistake. Kaoru looked at Hikaru with glowing red eyes, Hikaru nearly shit his pants at the sight.

"Let go of me you bipolar little bitch," Kaoru growled. Hikaru let go immediately and Kaoru announced his exit with a slam of the door. Leaving Hikaru in an awe for words.

"He would do that to me. One thing isn't enough for him. I fucking swear," Kaoru said as he pulled out his Ipod and proceeded to put in his headphones, playing his **Alesana** playlist.

"What the hell? Hahaha! Alot happpened in only ten minutes!" Kaoru laughed.

Now 15 minutes had passed, Kaoru was still walking around. No sign of Hikaru chasing after him. Better for Hikaru's health that way.

Finally after 20 minutes of walking around constantely, Kaoru was back at his destination.

"Uhhh.. I wonder what his reaction will be once he sees Im back.. Even after what happened," Kaory sighed. He got to the room and hesisitated before opening it.

"Im back," Kaoru smiled.

"Oh I knew you couldn't mlive without me Kaoru," Kyoya laughed as he approached Kaoru at the door.

**A/N: DONE! Oh yeah.. About the bands.. MCR is my favroite band of all time so I added them in here.. And my new obession is ALESANA, number two band! I advise listening to those two songs by them in the story! Thanks for reading! Any MCR or ALESANA fans out there?!**

**MCR-ALESANA4FUCKINGEVER**


End file.
